


Go With The Flow

by out_there



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go With The Flow

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the pun in the title (I simply couldn't resist). Thank you to [](http://nestra.livejournal.com/profile)[**nestra**](http://nestra.livejournal.com/) who did a fantastic job betaing and forced me to improve this. Dedicated to [](http://celli.livejournal.com/profile)[**celli**](http://celli.livejournal.com/) in apology for my belated beta notes, and inspired by a line in her fic, [Get A Room](http://celli.livejournal.com/814826.html):
> 
>  _"Think fast," Matt said when they came up for air. "Or Molly's going to start asking why our showers are each taking three times as long as usual."  
>  "There's an idea--" Mohinder started..._

Eyes closed, facing into the streaming water of the shower, Matt heard the bathroom door open. The argument about shower time, well, that was just one of those things about living with someone. This morning, Matt was pretty sure he was right: he'd only just stepped into the shower. "I think I deserve at least another five minutes."

"I wasn't suggesting you get out of the shower," was the reply. Matt shrugged, assuming Mohinder needed to use the sink -- brush his teeth, maybe -- but then he said, "Molly's ready for school. She's finished her breakfast and I've given her permission to watch cartoons for twenty minutes."

Matt turned around at the sound of the shower door opening behind him. "What?" he asked, blinking water out of his eyes.

Then Matt noticed Mohinder's playful smile as he quickly stripped out of his clothes.

"In theory, that's a great idea," Matt started warily.

"In actuality, it will be even better."

"Somebody always ends up cold and standing out of the water and it's a school morning--"

"Matthew," Mohinder said, stepping into the shower and pulling the door closed behind him. "Simply bow to my genius and go with the flow."

It was a phrase he'd picked up from Molly. (Apparently 'go with the flow' was currently cool with ten to twelve year olds. Matt had no idea why.) Matt was about to point out the insanity of using a child's logic to argue for inappropriate sex, but Mohinder stepped up behind him, chest solid against Matt's back.

Warm hands wrapped around his sides, sliding down to Matt's hips and Matt found himself saying, "Mmmmm," as he leaned back into the touch.

"I set the alarm on my watch for fifteen minutes," Mohinder said.

It shouldn't have been sexy but there was something about the low tone right by Matt's ear, the way he felt Mohinder's chest move with the words, that worked for Matt. It could have been the warmth of running water, the wet slide of skin on bare skin. Or it might have had something to do with the sight of Mohinder's dark fingers on the soap, lathering it up between his hands and then reaching down to curl those fingers around Matt's cock.

Matt's breath caught. Then Mohinder started moving his hand -- short, confident strokes along his length; the other hand reaching between his legs to cup his balls, intimate and assuming at the same time -- and scraped his sharp teeth across the corner of Matt's jaw. In one stuttering huff, all the air emptied out of Matt's lungs.

Matt shifted, spreading his legs as he pressed his forearms to the tiles, letting the wall take his weight. He dropped his head to his wrists, his forehead on cool ceramic as Mohinder sucked on the back of his neck, hands sure and steady on Matt's skin.

It was these moments that undid Matt, that left him weak in the knees, pulse pounding in his veins. These surprising moments where the ordinary and mundane became unexpected and amazing. When everything that had gone wrong in the last year seemed worth it for sudden bubbles of happiness. Normally, it was as simple as a smile or a stray affectionate thought, but sometimes it was planned, intentional. Like Mohinder getting Molly ready early, setting the alarm on his watch, and then jerking Matt off in the shower.

Matt closed his eyes, breathing in steam. Feeling the constant fall of water against his left side, hitting his shoulder, the lower curve of his bicep, running down his hip and leg. The chill beneath his wrists, his forearms pressed against the smooth, cold tiles. The pressure of his head against the wall, his weight on the balls of his feet, knees bent as he rolled his hips to meet Mohinder's rhythm. The echo of his own deep breaths, hidden by the background noise of running water.

Behind him, the unmistakeable heat of Mohinder. The planes of his chest, the lines of his hips, the strong body fused against Matt's. Body against body, skin against skin, so close that the water ran over them, not between. Mohinder's mouth on his right shoulder, sucking hard enough to bruise. Mohinder's cock rubbing against the curve of his ass, sliding between his parted thighs.

And when he opened his eyes, angled his head down, the sight of Mohinder's hand curled under his cock: slim, dark fingers wrapped around flushed skin, thumb lying on top, brushing lightly over the sensitive ridge with each stroke. Mohinder's other hand disappearing between Matt's legs, palming his balls, knuckles rubbing the delicate skin behind them, pressing just hard enough to make Matt's eyes cross. To make his thighs tense and his hips snap forward as the inevitable became immediate, as the combination of sight, sound and sensation became too much.

Afterwards, he stood there with his eyes shut, legs unsteady but somehow holding him upright.

Mohinder's arms had migrated to loop around Matt, hands flat on Matt's stomach. His mouth was still on Matt's shoulder, but gentle and soft, kissing apologies into the tender skin.

Swallowing, Matt gathered his thoughts but found he didn't have anything to say. Luckily, actions spoke louder than words; it was easy to turn in Mohinder's loose embrace and catch him in a kiss. Easy to take a step backwards and lean his back on the tiles, pulling Mohinder with him. He traced a fingertip down Mohinder's chest, following a stream of water down his ribcage, down his stomach. He ran his fingers lower, sliding along Mohinder's length, and heard Mohinder hiss at the contact.

Then he heard the alarm.

Matt groaned, trying to ignore the persistent _beep-beep-beep_ of Mohinder's watch. "Tell me we have another five minutes."

"We have another five minutes," Mohinder mumbled against his cheek, "but you need those minutes to get dressed."

"But--" Matt started, and Mohinder cut him off with a kiss.

As he pulled back, Mohinder said, "Your suit is hanging on the back of the door," and opened the shower door, giving Matt's shoulder a tiny push out.

Matt glanced up and saw the two hangers: one had a dark suit and the other had a white shirt with a charcoal tie hanging loose across the empty shoulders. His underwear was folded neatly by the sink.

Muttering under his breath about school starting far too early these days, Matt stepped out and grabbed a towel. He rubbed himself dry quickly, but not thoroughly, so his toes were still damp as he pulled on socks. He got boxers and pants on, but halfway through buttoning his shirt he looked up.

And found himself staring.

Mohinder had his head tilted back, mouth open to catch the water, black curls flattened to his forehead and temples. Rivulets ran down the long stretch of neck, parting around his Adam's apple; they flowed over rounded shoulder muscles, down curves of bicep and forearm, plastering the fine, dark hair to Mohinder's skin. From where Matt was standing, he could watch the clear water sliding over skin the colour of ground coffee, gliding down the dip of spine, over the small of Mohinder's back and the high, tight curve of his ass.

"Get your mind out of the gutter or Molly will be late for school," Mohinder said without turning around. Not for the first time, Matt wondered if telepathy could be contagious.

"It wasn't the gutter I was thinking about," Matt said, forcing his fingers to move again.

Mohinder looking over his shoulder and smiled, all white teeth and wet, dark lips. "If you keep dawdling, she will be late."

"Yeah, sure." Matt tugged his tie into place and reached for his jacket. "But we're finishing this tonight."

"I expected no less," Mohinder said with another of those smiles, and if he hadn't been dripping wet -- or Matt hadn't been hurriedly dressing for work -- Matt would have sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
